donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Foggy Fumes
Foggy Fumes is the forty-seventh stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D as well as the first stage of the Factory world. It is preceded by Thugly's Highrise and followed by Slammin' Steel. Overview This is one of only three stages in the game where everything is a silhouette against the background, the others being Sunset Shore and Smokey Peak. In this stage, however, the background was gray, while in Sunset Shore it was orange, and in Smokey Peak it was red. The three share similar music, however. Once this stage is completed, fans will turn on in the factory, blowing all the smoke away. There is also a cameo of Mr. Game-and-Watch hammering at a pipe in the background. Incidentally, Game & Watches were a key element of a deleted retro-style stage, as seen in the Bonus Gallery. A crane seen next to the 25m structure also has a resemblance to Crocomire's skull from Super Metroid. Walkthrough The level begins on a straight rocky pathway with a gap soon after it. A taller platform stands in the gap that the Kongs can use to reach a girder with a Tiki Goon on it. A strange object is on the girder that the primates can walk into for an item. A fan with platforms sticking out of it is ahead in a gap. The fan turns left or right, depending on which side the Kongs' weight is on it. A platform with a hook on the bottom of it moves across more of the gap after a small girder platform with a Tiki Zing on it. They can ride on the platform to cross some of the gap and reach another fan with platforms on it. The letter K of the K-O-N-G Letters sits on a hanging platform found above that moves back and forth. A third fan is positioned after a Tiki Buzz nearby. It can help the heroes reach a mechanism that moves up and down slowly. A hanging girder is above this object. Long, stationary girders are ahead, and a Pogobot is on one of them between two walls. If the primates pass the foe and make it to the end of the girder platforms, they find another object with a hook on it moving across a gap. It has two platforms hanging above it, one of which that has a Banana Coin on it. More girders follow, the first girder with a blow horn on it, and the second with a DK Barrel. Additional girders are placed around two objects that slowly move up and down. One of these girders has a Tiki Goon on it, and another farther ahead has two Banana Bunches on it. A long girder near the end of this area also holds two Pogobots that attack the Kongs. A Barrel Cannonis at the end of this set of girders that can shoot the heroes into the background. The background is full of many solid, stationary platforms. However, the area is very cloudy and therefore hard to see in. The Kongs must navigate through the fog on the platforms scattered around to progress. One of these platforms at the bottom of the area has the letter O on it, while another higher up features an Extra Life Balloon. A gap is ahead, but it can be crossed if the duo uses a platform with a hook on it to ride across. Once they cross the gap, they come to some more platforms hidden by fog and a Barrel Cannon at the end of the area. The barrel shoots them into the foreground, where the Tutorial Pig and the first checkpoint can be found. A straight path of girders is ahead, with Pogobots attacking the Kongs along them as they progress. Several platforms also hang from above on the way through this area, some of which that have items on them. Between every girder is also on object that moves up and down, and a Tiki goon is placed on the last girder in the area before another fan. The fan is connected to a chain that pulls up a nearby wall in Donkey and Diddy's way when they turn the giant fan with their weight. When the wall is pulled upwards, they can reach a Barrel Cannon that shoots them past a trail of bananas to another cannon. Flaming Tiki Buzzes must be avoided as they shoot. The second Barrel Cannon shoots the heroes into the background, where more fog blocks their view. A third Barrel Cannon is placed at the end of the background area. They must reach it by crossing gaps with platforms the move back and forth over the pit below. Solid platforms are between some of these shifting objects the they can stand on and jump along to progress. When they finally reach the Barrel Cannon, it blasts them into the foreground, where there is a long girder with a Pogobot on it. A Tiki Zing also attacks here. There are two hanging platforms swaying over a pit ahead that the primates can use to reach a stationary platform with the Tutorial Pig and the second checkpoint on it. A long, curvy pathway is ahead. Three spaced-out objects hand over the pathway that drop Tiki Zings on it. The enemies cut through the remaining part of the path ahead of them when they are dropped to the ground from the objects. The heroes must travel across this curvy pathway, coming up to the letter G and some bananas near the end of it. A blow horn sits at the end of the curvy path, which is followed by two hanging platforms located over an abyss. They can jump along them to reach a pair of large fans nearby. A Puzzle Piece is placed on one of the platforms connected to the first fan. A long girder is after the second fan, and two additional fans with a red switch between them are on it. Tiki Goons are located all along the girder, which has two raised platforms on its sides; the raised platform on the far end of it has a blow horn on it. When the Kongs pound on the switch above the middle of the girder, the fog clears, revealing the factory and the Kongs are automatically shot into the background again by an Auto Fire Barrel. They land on a set of girders under the Slot Machine Barrel; when this barrel is hit, the level is complete. Enemies * Pogobots: 7 * Tiki Goons: 8 * Tiki Buzzes: 1 * Flaming Tiki Buzzes: 2 * Tiki Zings: 5 Items * Barrels: 3 ** DK Barrels: 2 ** Wooden Barrels: 1 * Banana Coins: 7 * Hearts: 4 K-O-N-G Letters * K: When the primates reach the first damaged fan, they can see a hanging platform with the letter K on it above. They must jump from the fan to reach it. * O: The letter O can be seen on the first platform in the bottom row of platforms in the background. * N: When the Kongs blast into the foreground after the Barrel Cannon following the fourth Puzzle Piece, they can find the letter N in the air near the next Pogobot. * G: The letter G is at the end of the curvy pathway following the second checkpoint. They can reach it if they roll-jump from one of the higher parts of the curvy path. Puzzle Pieces * 1. When the Kongs reach the first fan, they should turn the large object by standing on the platforms on it. As it turns, bananas appear. If they collect all the bananas and the Banana Coin after them, a Puzzle Piece appears in the middle of the fan. * 2. The Kongs should use the third giant fan to reach a hanging platform found above it. If they just on top of the wall next to this platform, they can grab a Puzzle Piece. * 3. From the first checkpoint, the heroes should head backwards and roll-jump across a gap to reach a hidden platform. They should hop along the exhaust pipes ahead to reach the third Puzzle Piece hidden behind the smoke on the third pipe. * 4. Just before the Barrel Cannon at the end of the second background area, the duo should blow into the air to the left of them to reveal a Puzzle Piece. * 5. Shortly after the second checkpoint, the Kongs can find two platforms hanging above the curvy pathway. They should roll-jump into the wall to the right of them to access a hidden area with the Puzzle Piece. * 6. If the duo blows on the blow horn following the letter G, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 7. When Donkey and Diddy reach the first fan platform from the sixth Puzzle Piece, they can find the seventh Puzzle Piece hidden behind the fog on the top-left platform on it. Puzzle The Foggy Fumes puzzle is of a cherry on a yellow background. When all pieces are found, the Thugly drawing will be added to the Boss gallery of the Image Gallery. Time Attack Medals * Gold: 1:19:00 * Silver: 1:36:00 * Bronze: 1:54:00 Gallery Mr. game and watch.jpg|Mr. Game and Watch Cameo Video de:Räucher-Werk Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Silhouette Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Factory Stages (theme) Category:Factory Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Mechanical Stages (theme)